1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more specifically, to a BGA (Ball Grid Array) semiconductor device and an LGA (Land Grid Array) semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
Surface-mountable packages which permit surface mounting of semiconductor devices on a wiring board are frequently used for increasing the integration density of the semiconductor devices on the wiring board. BGA packages are known as typical examples of such surface-mountable packages.
A BGA semiconductor device employing a BGA package includes a substrate and a semiconductor chip mounted on the substrate. The substrate is, for example, an insulative substrate of a glass epoxy resin. Provided on one surface of the insulative substrate are an island on which a semiconductor chip is bonded, and internal terminals respectively electrically connected to pads on a surface of the semiconductor chip via bonding wires.
Provided on the other surface of the insulative substrate are ball-shaped external terminals for electrical connection to lands (electrodes) provided on a mount board (printed wiring board).
The insulative substrate has through-holes extending therethrough from the one surface to the other surface thereof. The through-holes are filled with a metal material. The internal terminals on the one surface of the insulative substrate are respectively electrically connected to the external terminals on the other surface via metal portions provided in the through-holes. The components provided on the one surface of the insulative substrate are sealed with a resin package, and thereby protected from external environmental influences (e.g., moisture and the like).
A recent trend toward the multi-functionality of the semiconductor chip has presented problems associated with a temperature increase due to heat generated by the semiconductor chip. If the heat generated by the semiconductor chip remains in the semiconductor device (in the resin package), for example, inconveniences such as deterioration of the components and malfunction of the semiconductor chip may result. In the future, the integration density of semiconductor chips will be further increased, thereby aggravating these problems.